


Riverside

by shy_boi



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore, War Of The Spider Queen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_boi/pseuds/shy_boi
Summary: There's little room for comfort in the Underdark, especially when on patrol. Pharaun and Ryld steal a moment with each other.  Pre-Dissolution, the first time they touch.





	Riverside

The underground river lapped gently by as Pharaun set down his pack. He sunk to the ground with a sigh, relieved for the rest after walking for countless miles. The water itself was a treasured find, offering the potential of a bath.

  
“Ryld?” he says, turning slightly as he searched for his companion. “Oh, don’t tell me you got bored and wandered – oh.”

Pharaun was glad for the distance, as his cheeks immediately flushed. Ryld had already seen fit disrobe and stride ankle-deep into the water. There was no one around, after all, and the two of them had checked the area for any hazards. It was safe enough to, well, stand in the river, naked as their first days. Pharaun glances at Ryld again, this time his eyes catching on Ryld’s groin. A blush heated his cheeks as he stared openly, not bothering to look away.

“I’m bathing,” Ryld says, rolling his eyes at Pharaun’s indiscretion. “Since, apparently, I stink.”

Pharaun gives a nervous chuckle. He’d called Ryld a goblin’s ass on their hike to this place, and apparently it had stuck.

“Well, don’t deny me the show,” Pharaun says with a smirk. He pauses for a moment, and then starts again. “I have been thinking about something, of late. You know how the priestesses will milk a man for his seed?”

Ryld scoffs, “Of course. It’s one of the duties we’re taught to be prepared for. I hope that my day never comes, if I must tell the truth. Priestess are volatile and unpleasant at best, after all.”

“Well, I’ve heard talk around the Sorcere about how some of the males would pair up and milk each other.” Pharaun blushes again, uncharacteristically embarrassed about this topic. “Not for practice, but for pleasure. Apparently, it feels… blissful, that’s how the boy I heard boasting about it described that.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Ryld asks as he crosses his arms.

“I’d like to try it with you. After all, you were just talking about how boring your life was.” Pharaun gives another smirk, then sprawls across the gravelly shore. “This could liven it up.”

Ryld turns and wades deeper into the river without a word.

I guess that’s a no.  
\------------------

After a few minutes had passed – enough time that it didn’t seem like he was shadowing Ryld, Pharaun disrobed himself and pulled a small grooming kit from his pack. Wading into the river, he kept the leather kit held above the water. It wouldn’t do to ruin it, after all. He silently strode where the river dipped to waist deep. The water wasn’t comfortable, chilling him in a way that made his dry chest prickle with goosebumps. A shiver ran over his body, but he crouched into the water and let it lap over him.

A slight pressure lands on his shoulder as he crouches. Ryld was standing next to him, a sly grin crossing his face.

“I’m done with my bath. I figured you didn’t want to touch a goblin’s ass,” Ryld says as he takes the kit from Pharaun and tosses it to the shore. It doesn’t quite make it, landing in shallow water with a splash.  
Before Pharaun can object, however, his head jerks forward as Ryld presses on the back of his neck. The taller man himself leans down, swooping in as he nearly crushes Pharaun’s jaw with a kiss. Pharaun leans in, long-burning hunger taking over. Ryld’s grip tightens. His other hand floats to Pharaun’s back, jerking him into a closer embrace.

“Let’s get back to shore,” Ryld murmurs, picking the wizard up and carrying him.

The strange rocky sand crunches under his feets with each step. One or twice, Ryld nearly slips and drops the wizard. However, every time it comes close, his warrior’s training takes over and he regains his balance. Of course, it doesn’t help that Pharaun pulls at Ryld’s neck incessantly, constantly pressing their lips together in unfaltering, needy kisses.

Once out of the water, Ryld lowers the other man to the ground. He runs one hand down Pharaun’s thigh, starting with the jutting bone of his hip and stroking down until he reaches his knee. Ryld can both see and feel the other male’s member begin to stir with each touch. Breaking another of Pharaun’s desperate kisses, Ryld begins a trail of adoration down the other man’s chest. He starts with a few longer presses against Pharaun’s collarbone, then a quick bite on one of Pharaun’s nipples, then a longer path down as Ryld slowly sinks to Pharaun’s groin.

“May I?” Ryld asks, giving a grin as he glances up to lock eyes.

Ryld’s mouth was close enough that Pharaun could feel the stir of air on his cock as he spoke. The wizard shivers; this was better than any of the illusions he had ever made. The details he had never thought to include, never knew would be so important – those stuck with him. Ryld’s fingers dug indents into his flesh. As he pulled at Pharaun’s thighs and forced them apart, Pharaun knew he couldn’t have resisted if Ryld was truly insistent - but Pharaun didn’t wish to resist, except to feel the the other man’s strength. One of Ryld’s hands moved, cupping his ass gently first. Pharaun yelps as it turns into a hard squeeze.

“Is this what you wish?” You never answered me,” Ryld asks, his head ducking closer to Pharaun’s cock. His breath played against the sensitive skin again as he spoke, causing Pharaun to squirm slightly – only slightly, as Ryld’s hands kept him pinned in place. But, if only he could squirm freely.

“Of course, dingus.”

Ryld gives another smile as his head dips. His mouth is wet and slick against Pharaun’s thigh as he starts to kiss circles around his cock. With each kiss, he sucks a little of Pharaun’s flesh into his mouth and bites gently. Every few times, he’d run so close to the other man’s member, teasing him with the fainted brush of lips or the smallest tease of his tongue.

As Ryld finally draws a long stroke over Pharaun’s head, the wizard cries out, “Fuck, Ryld, just do it.”.

Finally, fucking finally, Ryld moved his mouth onto Pharaun’s cock. It felt… profane, like nothing he had ever felt before. Every movement of the tongue servicing him felt like a new experience - the way that Ryld ran his fingers down the underside of his shaft while sucking, literally sucking, his head made Pharaun wild with pleasure. The wizard’s hands scramble at the ground for something to grab onto. As the pleasure continue to build, and the resulting pressure and need felt like it was about to overwhlem him, Ryld moves his hand lower.  
Pharaun let go of a deep breath, the exhalation turning into a wanton moan as Ryld takes him deeper. He feels Ryld’s throat ripple in a gag around his dick. Ryld pulls back for a moment, tears welling up in his eyes as he takes a deep breath.

Ryld’s hand runs down Pharaun’s thigh as during the pause. After a moment, he says, “Should I keep going?”

“Do that again,” Pharaun whines, “it felt so good.”

Without a pause, Ryld’s mouth is on him again. Pharaun’s hands go to grasp Ryld’s hair, but find no purchase against the short crop Instead, he presses his palms flat against the back of the man’s head. The short hairs prickled against his hand and he could feel the lumps of skull bones as he forced Ryld down, forced Ryld to take more of his length in him.

The pressure changed significantly as his member pushed through Ryld’s gag, instead surrounded by the tight muscles of his throat. Again, Pharaun let out a moan. Ryld retreated, this time gasping for breath, leaving his cock aching in the cold air. It didn’t last long before Ryld surrounded him again.

“Don’t stop,” Pharaun moans, thrusting as much as he could. “I could do you forever.”

Ryld answers by moving his finger down to Pharaun’s entrance, circling the band of muscle at his entrance. With a firm push, Ryld penetrated him, curling his finger to stroke the inner walls. Pharaun’s moan turned into a yelp as he thrust his hips. He wanted Ryld deeper inside of him, as the combination of both the massage and the tight mouth on him was driving Pharaun to the edge. The pressure inside of him increased with the second stroke, just as Pharaun’s shaft entered Ryld’s throat again. As Ryld tried to bob his head up again, Pharaun held his head down, digging as deep as possible.

“Fucck,” Pharaun moaned as he felt – for the first time – his entire body seize in pleasure.

Deep within Ryld’s throat, his cock began to spill seed, to release all the tension built up by the teasing and touching. Ryld, unaware of the explosion, pulls off quickly, coughing as the white fluid continue to shoot from Pharaun. As Ryld coughed, the cum caught in his throat sprayed out in a faint white speckle and - unfortunately - a small amount was forced to trickle out of his nose. Ryld’s eyes watered with the force.

“Oh –“ Pharaun says, shocked and still riding the wave of his first orgasm. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Ryld’s glare was more than enough answer that he hadn’t been expecting it either.

“An - apology?” Pharaun said.

He grasped Ryld’s member, firmly taking hold and giving it a soft jerk. He’d never touched another man’s cock before, and it was surprisingly different than his own. Ryld’s was darker and wider in girth. The thick skin easily moved with each twitch of Pharaun’s wrist.

With a grunt, Ryld responds, “Accepted. Keep doing that.”

As Pharaun continued to slowly jerk Ryld off, Ryld begins to thrust his hips slowly, causing the pressure to speed up. As Pharaun slows his movements down, Ryld ruts faster, need over taking. He reaches down and grabs the smaller’s man wrist, forcing his hand up-and-down, up-and-down. The pleasure rolls over him, each stroke feeling like bliss.

With a groan, he pulls Pharaun’s hand away and pins it to the ground. He drapes himself over the other master, pulling his hips up so that Ryld’s tip rested just at Pharaun’s entrance. With another grunt, Ryld pushes in. The grunt turns into a groan as Ryld’s eyes flutter. There was no feeling like this - this was distilled pleasure. He continued to push deeper in, the smaller man letting out a squeak as the hard dick pressed him apart. While Ryld’s strokes earlier had loosened him somewhat, he was still tight and did not expect it to be that large.

The friction from Pharaun’s tight hole made every thrust more intense than Ryld could imagine. As he pressed in again, he found himself pulling at Pharaun’s long locks. He had started crying out at some point.

The cries were echoing across the quiet respite - surely causing some creature to come running. That, however, was the last thing on Ryld’s mind as he continue to slam into his now-lover.  
With a final gasp, Ryld feels his entire body tense up. As he cums, he shakes. A more guttural cry echoes as his face contorts in pleasure. The experience seems to last both forever and for only a second, leaving him covered in sweat and panting.

As he pulls his softening member from Pharaun, he gives a wide, dorky smile. “We should definitely do that again,” he declares before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
